


The story of us.

by iamakeeper11



Category: Krashlyn - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamakeeper11/pseuds/iamakeeper11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali and Ashlyn are on the beach taking their engagement photos when Ali thinks back to how they came to be together. Most of the timelines are a guess. And of course, this is total fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The engagement

July 2019 Del Ray Beach , Florida 

 

Kyle gives your hair one last fluff and you move in next to her. She wraps her arms around you as the photographer snaps away. You take a break while Kyle comes over to touch you both up. You look over at her; she still takes your breath away. You adjust her blue silk tie the one that matches your dress. She smiles at you and you can't help but kiss her. "Geez, couldn't you guys resist until the photos are done?"Kyle laughs as he moves back in to make sure you're both perfect for your engagement photos.

"Just look at us." She takes your hand as you look into the camera at the photos just taken. "Wow, we look good together," You respond. "Babe, we are good together." She hugs you. You look out at the place where the ocean meets the sky and feel a flood of emotion. How did we get here? 

You remember the first time you saw her, she must have been sixteen or seventeen. A cocky little shit so full of herself. All you cared about was if she possessed the ability to guard the goal and she was great so you loved playing with her.

You played against each other whenever the Lions played the Tar Heels. You were friendly but not friends. As you grew into young adults your lives took different paths. You had boyfriends and she had girlfriends. You came from two different worlds and all you had in common was soccer. And that was enough to keep you in contact. 

She was always there and now it seems so obvious that you have to laugh. How difficult was this? Why did we both have to go through so much pain and heart ache? She was right there all along. 

She went from being that brash somewhat abrasive girl to the sweet gorgeous woman she is today. You smile knowing that you can take some credit for who she's become. Truth be told, she can also take some credit for the woman you've become. You have been entwined for almost half your lives and this is the natural progression of your beautiful relationship.


	2. 2002 U19 camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali and Ashlyn meet as teenagers. 
> 
> U19 Camp 2002
> 
> Charlotte, NC

First evening of camp and everyone is gathered in the gym and roll is taken. You notice her right away. She is sunburned and her long hair is sun bleached. She looks young maybe about 16 because she still has a lot of baby fat. That's okay though because so do you. By the way she acts you right away peg her as a cocky little shit. She gets called, "Harris, Ashlyn. Goalkeeper. "Here I am people." She waves to the crowd. You want to puke. Roll call continues, "Huffman,Sarah. Defender. "Here." They smile at each other. "Krieger, Alexandra - Defender." "Here." She looks right at you, "Hey, Alex." "Hey. " That's about all you can manage for this girl. Ugh. At dinner that evening she invites you to sit with her and all the other defenders. You decide she's probably sizing up the defenders and you decided that's okay. She and Sarah or Huffy as she comes to be known become fast friends. Dinner conversation that night was filled with everyone getting to know one another. Mostly excitement filled the room as this was most everyone's first camp.  
Practice on day one you line up at right back on her squad. You are gaining more confidence in your new position on defense. Just this year you moved from midfield to defender. It was a good move and you feel like you've found your niche. You watch her and have to admit that she's pretty good. You wonder how she hasn't torn something with all of her acrobatics. Practice is hard and at the end of the day everyone is exhausted. Dinner on the second night is more relaxed and you feel more comfortable with your team mates. She sits next to you and Huffy next to her. She leans into you, "You look pretty good out there, Alex." "Thanks. So do you." You cocky little shit, you think to yourself. You try to figure out why she irritates you so much. After all, most keepers are full of themselves. It goes with the territory.  
After five days of practice, you roll your ankle. You lay there on the field in pain and it hurts so bad you can't help but cry. The trainers run over to you but not before your favorite keeper. She holds your hand while the trainers check you out. She is still wearing her gloves and wipes the tears from your face.  
"Take a deep breath, Alex. It's going to be okay." She is really nice to you and somehow it helps soothe the pain. You are taken into the locker room and checked out by the doctor. Severe high ankle sprain is the verdict. Six to eight weeks. No weight for a minimum of three weeks. You are heart broken because all you wanted was to make this team. Since you would not recover in time you were sent home. When she heard you were leaving she went to you and waited with you for your mom to pick you up."I'm sorry Alex I'll miss playing with you." She hugs you and you feel a tear roll down your cheek. "Hey, when we win the cup I'm going to hold it up and give the hang loose sign." She gestures,"That will be for you, okay? And will mean hang in there you will be with us next camp." She hugs you again as your mom and Kyle walk into the room. You introduce everyone and wave as you walk away. Kyle smirks, "Alex has a girlfriend." "Oh my god, ugh." You smack him as you get in the car for the ride back to Virginia.


	3. First kiss

You would spend many more camps together and play against each other the next few years. During this time, you discover sex just like most teenagers. Your sexual exploration will continue as you enter early adulthood. You became more friendly with her since you spend so much time together. You developed a reputation as a bit of a party girl and she developed a reputation as being a player and gay. Since Kyle had come out by this time, you understood the gay part much better and it didn't gross you out as much and in fact you have to admit you were a little curious. One particular night after a match between the Lions and Tar Heels, the team has to stay the night on the UNC campus due to a bad storm making a bus ride back to Penn impossible. She invites you and your team mates to a party on campus. Since you are staying the night, it seems like a good idea. There is quite a bit of drinking and partying. People are really enjoying each other's company and there is a lot of dancing and making out. She invites you to dance and since you love dancing you accept. Let's get this straight right away; you are not attracted to her. Although you have kissed a few girls before it didn't mean anything. She takes your hand and leads you to the dance area. You realize you are pretty drunk by the time you start dancing and you break loose. You find yourself touching her -a lot and you move in really close. She doesn't resist you and you can feel her heart rate increase as you move in closer and grind against her. You know you are turning her on and it's kind of exciting. Lots of your soccer team mates and friends are either gay or experimenting by now. You feel safe with her though, you know she's not going to put the moves on you because she knows you're not gay.  
You spend the rest of the night dancing with her. She's a great dancer and she is fun to tease and doesn't seem to mind. She invites you to her dorm because," You are pretty drunk and she doesn't want anything happening to you." And since you feel safe with her you go and she's right you are drunk. You get caught in a down pour on the way to her dorm and wind up soaked.When you get to her dorm she tells you that her roommate went home for the weekend. She helps you out of your wet clothes and helps you dry off. She gives you her bed and she sleeps on the floor. Once you're tucked in she sits on the edge of the bed and checks on you to make sure you're okay. Convinced you are, she leans in and kisses your forehead. As she starts to get up you grab her shoulders and pull her back down. Your lips touch her lips. There is something different about this kiss and you feel a little turned on. She doesn't force her tongue in your mouth but it's definitely not a platonic kiss. Her open lips move over yours and you suck softly on her bottom lip before pulling away. Realizing what you just did you apologize not wanting to hurt her and thinking you took the teasing thing too far. "I'm sorry, Ash." She chuckles, I'm not. Don't worry about it Alex I know you're drunk." "Good night, Ashlyn " "Good night, Alex."  
You fall asleep but wake a few hours later you and your mind quickly goes to thinking about that kiss. You then decide that it was the most romantic kiss you've ever had. You are really confused now and start to wonder what this could mean.

It's then you realize that it's morning and you get up and grab the closest clothes you can find and head out the door hoping you haven't missed the bus. She awakes and sees you rushing around, "Bye Alex." "Bye Ashlyn." And you walk away.  
You are able to get your stuff and get on the bus before anyone notices. That is until your team mates notice the UNC Goalkeeper's jersey you're wearing. "Well, somebody got lucky last night ." Your team mates make cat calls and whistle at you. You could have just died right then and there. On the ride back you start to try and remember what exactly did happen last night and are only able to remember bits and pieces. You remember flirting and dancing and kissing her. Oh my god! You actually kissed her.  
Your head spins wondering what else you did.Maybe you did get 'lucky". In that moment you decided you need to watch your alcohol intake in the future.  
."


	4. I'm no longer confused.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali discovers her attraction.

As you continue your life’s journey you break your leg playing soccer with a guy’s team. The break is severe and requires surgery and having a pin inserted. This was frightening because it could mean the end of your soccer career and it would be a wait and see process. A couple of weeks after surgery, your mom gets married in Florida and since you are the maid of honor you fly there. You feel silly wearing a beautiful dress with your cast and crutches. You manage to have a fun time and you are happy to see your mom in love again. You spend a little time wondering and hoping that you can find that same happiness in your life. On the flight back home to Penn you notice that you’re not feeling well and contribute it to overindulging at the wedding. After arriving home to the apartment you share with your boyfriend, you go to bed right away stating that you are not feeling well. He notices a few hours later that you appear to be in distress and gets you to the ER right away. You experience a pulmonary embolism and have several mini heart attacks. You almost die at twenty years old. This experience is a pivotal moment in your life. To be faced with mortality at such a young age can be traumatic but you use it in a positive manner and decide to start living life to the fullest. You decide that every day is a gift and live your life as a happy positive person. After many months of rehab you can play soccer again.  
You are called to your final U camp and guess who is also called? Ashlyn Harris the girl that you are still confused about. As if you are not apprehensive enough about being in camp with her you find out that you are rooming together. You decide that this will be a good opportunity to learn to let things take their course and see where things lead. Since you get to camp early you set up in the room and get startled when the door flies open. There she is! And damn, she still causes your heart to flutter. You just want to stare at her. She is so beautiful and intriguing that you really start to wonder what is going on with you. As soon as she sees you, she runs over and piles on you as you lay on your bed reading. “Alex, I heard you busted your leg. You look okay are you good to go now?” “Yes, all healed and ready to rumble.” “I missed you.” She hugs you and you linger just a moment and inhale her. There is something in the way she smells that draws you in. “I broke my thumb.” She sticks her thumb out. “It’s better now too but I’m not ever going to let someone else tape me before a game.”  
Camp is going well and you find yourself feeling confident and playing well. One night in your room as you are both studying the drills for the next day, you decide it’s time to talk to her. “Ash, you know that time I spent the night?” “I think so.” “I remember kissing you but wonder if we did anything else?” She looks up at you with a wicked grin, “Oh, so now you don’t remember? You told me I was the best you ever had. I had to put a pillow over your mouth you were screaming so loud.” You feel your face flush. “Oh my god! Really?” “Yeah. So,you didn’t get enough of me then and want to go at it again don’t you?” “I…ugh…” You feel yourself blushing and the heat on your face and chest.  
She chuckles, “Okay, all that happened was that we kissed. Or you kissed me and I let you.” You take a deep breath and she continues, “It was nice though, I like it when a beautiful women comes on to me.” You move over to her and cuddle her around the shoulder. “Thank you for saying that I’m beautiful.” Of course the words fall from your mouth before your brain can stop them, “I think you are beautiful too.” There is a minute of awkward silence before she leans over and puts her head against your chest. You stare into each other’s eyes and you can tell she wants to kiss you. You softly press your lips to hers. You are both breathing heavy as she opens her mouth to accept your tongue as you kiss deeply and passionately. You move in and press your body against hers. You push her down on the bed and move on top of her. You don’t exactly know what to do but all you know is that you’ve never wanted anyone as much as you want her. She places her hands on your hips and positions her thigh between your legs. You press against her thigh and feel the heat pulse through you. Your hands go under her t-shirt and up to her sports bra. You run your hand over her sports bra and feel her hard nipples. You feel your heart racing and her heart racing and it feels so good. You kiss her again. You are grinding against her thigh and know that this is the most wonderful you’ve ever felt. She is on her back and tilts her head back andshe is softly moaning. My god, she is beautiful. And much softer and gentler than you thought she would be. “Whoa there,Kriegy.” She presses her hands to your shoulders. You look into her eyes and see her want and a little fear there. “We better stop before this goes too far.” With those words she brings you back to reality. Did you just try to jump her bones? Oh my god! You move off her and sit up on the bed. She takes your hands and looks into your eyes. You return the look; still wanting her but knowing this is too soon. “I don’t know what… I’m sorry.” You shake your head, “Why am I always apologizing to you?” “Because I drive you insane?” She laughs and kisses your hands. “I not gay I don’t know what’s going on with me…” “It’s the Harris charm. Women can’t resist me.” She laughs. She is beautiful. You are no longer confused. You want her.


	5. A date is set.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali and Ashlyn make date plans. Five years in the future!

You sit on her bed and ponder your newly found awareness. You can’t recall feeling like this with any other girl. Or guy for that matter. She sits there still going over the drills seemingly unfazed by what just happened between you. “Ash, when did you know you were gay?” “What? I’m not gay.” “What?” “What makes you think that, Alex?” You frown now completely confused again. “Well, I guess I just assumed.” “I try not to label myself. I like girls and guys, maybe girls a little more but…” Then you say it, “I’ve never liked girls before, but I like you Ashlyn. So to say the least I’m confused and not sure what happens next.” She moves in back of you and puts her arms around you. You melt into her, desire has had no meaning until now. You take her hands and hold them in your embrace. “Just take it slow, Alex. I like you too but you’re my teammate and I can be a shithead. I don’t want to hurt you and I’d hate for us dating to cause problems with us playing together, you know?” “I know and you’re probably right. I’ll just go sit in the ice bath now!” You move away from here and go sit on your own bed. You wonder what to do now, you’re not used to being turned down. You’re not sure if she really turned you down. You look over at her and she winks at you and smiles. There it is that damn dimpled smile. You smile back and shake your head. She continues to smile, “I know, how about this Alex, exactly five years from today we have a date. If the feelings are still there and we both still like each other, we go out and see what happens.” You laugh at the absurdity of waiting five years and think that seems like a lifetime from now but agree to it. “Okay, so December 20, 2010 we have a date.” “What if we’re dating other people?” “We have to keep the date no matter what. Unless we’re dead!” You shake to seal the deal.  
You get drafted for a short stint with the North Virginia Majestics. She continues at UNC then suffers an ACL tear and then tears it again as soon as she returns to play. You go on with your life and try to forget about the beautiful blonde who sent your libido into overdrive. You meet a trainer for the Washington Freedom and decide that he’s the guy. You start a relationship with him and get picked up by the Freedom. You hear about her struggles through friends and decide to send her a get well card. You write and rewrite the message several times. You admit to yourself that you still get silly when you think of her. You tell her in the card that you are looking forward to 12/20/10 and sign Love. Ali. You send the card not expecting to hear from her and your heart skips when you see a response in the mail. She thanks you for the get well card and tell you that she’s also looking forward to the date. In addition she tells you that she’s dating some girl named Whitney and that they are teammates at UNC. What the hell you think, oh so she wouldn’t date me because I was a teammate now it’s okay with this girl? She also tells you that after her injuries she was in a really dark place and at one point thought she might have to give up on soccer. She says that this Whitney helped her back from the dark place. You felt jealous and wished it could have been you.


	6. Life goes on.

You break up with the guy you thought was ‘the one’ and settle in to a series of unsatisfactory dating and relationships. As you grow up you start to forget about the blonde and find guys more attractive. You fail to have a great relationship with anyone and enjoy playing the field. There is always an emptiness inside you that goes unfilled. Life gets to be somewhat miserable for you and you decide you need a fresh start. A really fresh start like in Germany. You get hired by FFC Frankfurt and move to Germany. 

You fall in love with your new country and learn the language. The lifestyle fits you and you find it easy to develop friendships. You help your new club win the Gold Cup in 2008 and love your team and job. You find yourself overwhelmed with loneliness at times even when you are with friends. Something is not quite right but you aren’t sure what is going on. You find out through friends that she graduated and was drafted by the Pali Blues. You feel happy for her because she overcame adversity and made it to the pros. 

You find yourself getting friendly with one of your teammates. A blonde teammate. You have some heavy make sessions but never quite get past that. You wind up getting hurt by your teammate and start to think about Ashlyn. She was right way back then; you shouldn’t date a teammate. You read a lot when you’re alone and find a quote from the little prince intriguing. ‘The most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or touched, they are felt with the heart.’ You know that what is missing from your life is true love. To be honest, you become a little obsessed with love. 

During phone conversations with Kyle you have long heart to heart talks about love and relationships. He is always willing to listen and helps you help you sort things out. He is so wise and you are so happy that he is sober and rebuilding his life. During one of your conversations, one of you brings up the blonde. You tell Kyle about your date for 2010. He is excited for you and thinks this may be what you need in your life. A smoking hot girlfriend. He tells you that you need to get laid. You laugh and agree with him remembering how you felt with her all those years ago. 

You find yourself thinking about her more often and googling her when you get time. You get loaned to the Washington Freedom and look forward to being back in the U.S. Being home means reconnecting with old friends and catching up on everyone’s lives. You ask about her and gets lots of giggles and looks from your friends. “You got it bad, huh Kriegy?” Being not quite sure what they are talking about you ask, “What the hell guys?” “We just didn’t know you were gay that’s all…” “I’m not gay, don’t label me.” “Oh it must be Harris fever then.” “Maybe.” You hide your blushing face and leave it at that.


	7. The meet-up.

During your continued conversations with your friend and team mates regarding Ashlyn, you manage to piece together that she has had a string of girlfriends. There was the Whitney you heard about before, Tobin, Huffy, Abby and someone named Hope. Wow! She’s been keeping busy you think. You get a little tweaked when you hear these girls are or were all her team mates. Guess she must have changed her mind on that rule. You move in with your dad during your temporary stay to play with the Freedom. You are back a month when you learn that there’s a scheduled game between the St. Louis Athletica and the Freedom. Ashlyn is the back- up keeper for the Athletica. 

You feel a rush of excitement and some anxiety. You wonder if she even remembers you and the silly promise you made about a date. One evening as you are sitting at home channel surfing, your cell rings. “Guten …Hello” you stumble over your words and remember to speak English. A women’s voice on the other end says “Hi, beautiful.” “Umm, Hi? Who is this?” You wrack your brain trying to place the voice. “You’ve forgot me already?” Now it hits you, “Actually no, I’ve never forgot you. Hi Ashlyn.” “I heard you were back in the USA and thought I’d check in and see how you are.” “I’m doing well, playing a lot of soccer, learned a new language.” You laugh nervously, “How are you?” “I’m okay. Fighting every day to keep my head above water. So do you remember our date?” “Yes.” “Are we still on?” You feel a flutter in your chest, “I hope so.” 

“Do you have a boyfriend or umm girlfriend, Alex?” “No, how about you?” She lowers her voice slightly, “Not currently. Anyway, Alex I was thinking that maybe we could meet up after our game next week. Grab some dinner, drinks or something?” “I’d like that.” “Cool. Oh, this is my number if you want to call me. Otherwise I’ll see you at the game. Bye, beautiful.” “Bye, Ashlyn.” By now she already had you melting. Your heart was pounding and you immediately started thinking about what you were going to wear and your make-up and hair. You call Kyle for advice and he chuckles at your anxiety over this ‘meet-up’. “Did she say it was a date, Alex? Maybe there’s just a group going to get pizza or drinks or something. Find out first then we will strategize. Oh and by the way little sis, you’re in love or lust or both with this girl whether you know it or not. Mom is going to love the fact that she has two Homos!” He laughs. And there he said it! You sit back and take a deep breath. Is that it, are you in love or lust. You really are totally attracted to this woman and time and space has not diminished your feelings. Love and/or lust, you are about to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

The day before the match between the Athletica and the Freedom the away team arrives in town. You are anxious and decide to get to the field early to get a workout in and to scope her out. It doesn’t take you long to spot her. Wow! She has grown up and is more beautiful than ever. She immediately spots you probably because you’re staring a hole through her. She smiles that gorgeous dimpled smile and starts walking your way. You find it hard to catch your breath but recover just in time. She comes up to you and gives you a big hug. “Wow Alex, Germany agreed with you.” On impulse you kiss her cheek. “No, look at you Ash, you’re not a little girl anymore.” You stand there holding each other until one of her team mates yells over, “Are we going to have to throw water on you two?” You both blush and separate. Her coach calls her back to practice. 

You confirm tomorrow’s plans. “What are we doing tomorrow after the game?” “What do you want to do?” “Umm, is it just us or…?” “I wish it was just us but some of my team mates are coming along. Burgers and beers okay?” You are almost relieved, “Okay I’ll invite a couple of people too.” You wink at her as you walk away. Oh my God, you are never this flirtatious but you still can’t help it with her, she does that to you. That evening you call Kyle and agree that you are wearing tight jeans, a baggy sweater and Nikes. You will have you hair down and just enough make up to look feminine but not too made up. That night you get very little sleep and show up for pregame practice a little groggy. That fact doesn’t get by your team mates. “Ali Krieger in love!” “Who knew?” “Stop you guys, I’m just anxious about the game.” You still feel a little overwhelmed and embarrassed that your infatuation is so obvious to your team mates. 

Game time finally gets there and you take the kid’s hand as you wait to walk onto the field. You look over and see some movement on the Athletica side. She has changed places with their player opposite you and you walk out on the field together. Her team mates give her hell and yours does the same. This is not going to be easy. And you really don’t even have a relationship yet, but you are definitely hoping. The game is hard because they have a kickass keeper, Hope Solo. Ashlyn doesn’t get to play but you steal glances at her every chance you get until you get yelled at by your coach, “Krieger pay attention. Do I need to sub you?” Of course your team mates continue to give you hell. Your team loses and you head to the locker room. You are anxious as you get ready for the after game get together. You’ve invited a few team mates and as you head out of the locker room, you’re met by your favorite blonde. “Hey.” “Hey.” You both laugh at how articulate you are. You can’t resist and hug her again and she hugs you back. About that time one of her team mates a tall forward named Abby comes around the corner. “You guys ready?” Abby herds you toward the rest of the girls gathered to go out. Your friends join in and you all head out. You check the details of where you’re going and take Ashlyn by the hand, “Is it okay if we meet them at the bar? I have my car, I’d like a few minutes alone with you.” “Yeah, okay if you think it’s safe for us to be alone. Hope one of us doesn’t wind up pregnant!” She laughs and you laugh. She is so funny! But she might have a point you would like nothing more than to put her in your backseat and fuck her brains out! 

You decide why not go for it and you drive to a secluded spot on the other side of the stadium and park. She looks over at you and smiles. You unhook your seat belt then hers and move the arm rest up. You slide over toward her, your hands reach for her face and you pull her in for a kiss. You feel yourself smile as she returns the kiss. This is a deep passionate kiss and you force your tongue into her mouth. She allows you in and kisses you returning your passion. You lay your head on her chest and hear her heart beat. You know she is as into this as you are. Her hands are in your hair and she pulls you up again and kisses you. “Wow.” Is all you can say and then you laugh at yourself for again being so articulate. You touch her arm then let your hand go to her breast and lightly squeeze rotating your thumb on her nipple. She takes a deep breath, “I guess you still like me.” She smiles at you as you continue to softly squeeze her breasts. “What gives you that idea?” You both giggle. Your hand goes between her legs and you rub her softly and feel her heat. You continue to kiss and she closes her eyes as you have one hand between her legs and the other on her breast. “Do you think our team mates would miss us if we didn’t show up for dinner?” You can’t help but hope she’ll say to go for it. You both laugh at the absurdity knowing neither of you could ever show your faces again if you don’t show up for dinner. “We have a date in a few months remember?” “Well, I hope it’s a real ‘we’ll be alone’ date.” “Well, you know what happens when we’re alone, one of us will probably need to bring protection.” Her hand goes to your breast and you kiss again. She softly bites your bottom lip and continues to kiss you. You lick, suck and kiss her neck. Her hand goes between your legs. Her hand is strong and she gently rubs you back and forth and her thumb messages you where you need it the most. You know you have never been so turned on in your life and try to fight it but to no avail. Between the kissing and her hand messaging your breast and her hand between your legs, you come. You cry out and she takes you into her arms. “Baby...” She kisses you as you lay your head on her chest. “I guess I’m a cheap date, huh? Although I’m a little embarrassed, thank you that was awesome.” She kisses your head and continues to hold you with her arms wrapped around you. “Will you come home with me tonight? My dad is out of town and we’ll be alone?” You are amazed at your boldness. “I want to feel your body on me. I want you in my mouth; I want to know what you taste like…” “I can’t Alex, coach has us on a midnight curfew.” She rubs your leg, “I wish I could stay.” You kiss her and it’s all you can do to regain yourself when you both decide that you had better drive to the bar where you are meeting your friends.

When you reach the bar you both rearrange your clothes and brush your hair. You look at her and notice something. You try to rub it away but it doesn’t budge. You frown and she catches you. “What?” You blush, “I’m sorry…I gave you a hickey.” She pulls the rearview mirror over and admires your handiwork, “Oh man, we’re done for.” She laughs and lets it roll off. As you walk into the bar, you are a little embarrassed and also feel a little proud that everyone will know you were together. She grabs your hand as you take the seats saved for you. A single menu gets passed your way and she leans in and puts her arm around you to read it. Abby looks over at Ashlyn, “Nice hickey Harris. Can’t let you out of my site for a minute!” Everyone laughs and her friends go, “Ohooo! Kriegy! You go girl!” “Remember the time back in college that you wore her keeper jersey on the team bus home?” They bust out in laughter. Her friends laugh too. “Oh you’re the one! She caught major hell over losing her jersey that night and then slept in that Penn State t-shirt until it fell apart.” You feel your face turn beet red and think your head is going to explode when you are brought back to reality by the gentlest kiss ever. “Hey guys, lay off my girl, we haven’t seen each other in a while.” She continues to sit with her arm around you even after you have decided what to order for dinner. You would like nothing more than to be her girl. And forever be her girl. Later you will take note of this moment. 

Dinner passes too quickly and before you know it its 11:30 and the Athletica has to start making their way back to the team hotel. You load Ashlyn, Abby, Huffy and Tobin into your car and drive them back to their hotel. When you get to the hotel the other girls get out of the car and say good-bye. She stays and you want nothing more than to never tell her goodbye. You feel almost possessive of her, the world needs to understand that she is yours and you get to keep her forever. She sits with you until the last minute then leans in and kisses you. “It was nice to see you again, Alex.” “I guess I’ll see you in December…” You feel yourself getting teary eyed and try to hide it from her. She kisses you one last time and you try to make it a memory that will last until December. You glance at the clock and its 11:59, Abby is at the lobby door waving her in. She takes off running for the door and just like that, she’s gone.


	9. The big reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isn't this what all classic love stories are about?

As you drive home that night you become aware of the emptiness inside of you. An emptiness that she fills and your mind goes into over-drive trying to figure out how you can spend more time with her. Both being professional athletes playing on different teams it’s going to be difficult but not impossible and you make a mental note. The following evening as you sulk around the house, you cell rings and it’s a call from your favorite keeper. Your heart races and you are filled with joy to hear her voice on the other end of the line. “Hi Alex. I miss you.” “I miss you too. Are you back home?” “Yes we got in a few minutes ago. It’s a long drive.” “815 miles to be exact. I checked.” You giggle. “So how can we get together? I can’t wait for December.” “I’ll check our schedules and see if there are any games we’ll be playing close to each other.” “Cool. I really had a nice time with you.” She sounds a little sad, “How can it be that you have two people who just want to be together and there is so much standing in the way?” You laugh, “Isn’t that what all the classic love stories are about?” “Is ours a love story?” “Could be…” “Okay now I miss you even more.” 

“Do you have a laptop and internet access?” “No but I have a computer, why?” “There’s a program named Skype that would allow us to see each other while we talk. I used it while I was in Germany to stay in touch with home.” “So you can call me topless?” She laughs. “No you could call me completely naked and I would sit here fully clothed and you’d have to talk my clothes off!” You found it literally impossible not to go there with her. “Oh wow! I’ll check that out as soon as I can.” “I have to go unpack and stuff. Can we talk again tomorrow?” “What time should I call you?” “How about after 6 tomorrow night?” “I’ll talk to you then, babe.” “I wish I could kiss you goodnight. But words will have to do, so goodnight, beautiful.” “Goodnight.” You hang up and shake your head. She’s right, there are way too many miles separating you. 

You spend hours researching the upcoming games and travel times between and find that you have games in May that will put you within a four hour drive apart. You start checking for hotels and flight schedules if necessary. When you find that you could be together in less than an hour and a half if you fly to Boston and meet up with her after her game there. She’s already told you that she can get an approval from her coach to ‘visit relatives’ in Boston. You check and recheck and make sure that you have the details right. You then check to see what it would cost to fly her back to St Louis if that meant that you could spend more time with her. With your mom’s frequent flyer miles you are elated that it’s all doable .You know as a fledgling WPS player her salary puts her below the poverty level and since you played in Germany and made real money you’re hoping she’ll let you pay for this. You wait anxiously for 6:00 to roll around and call her, Hi, how’s my favorite keeper?” “I’d be better if you were in my arms.” “If you’re serious, I have it all worked out…” You explain all the details to her and include that it’s your treat.” “Yeah, I don’t feel right about that part. Let me see how much I can come up with and I’ll let you know.” “Okay but I’m going to go ahead and make the reservations, worse-case scenario you can make it up in sex!” “Oh, so there it is there, you know I might be okay with that.” She giggles and adds, “So this is a real –we spend the night alone together in a hotel room kind of date? “Yes!” “So it’s a go?” “Hell yeah, but what do you want to do?” You smile, “You!” “This is sounding better all the time…” You go back and forth laughing and making plans for your time together. She tells you that her roommate helped her download Skype and you make plans to Skype each other tomorrow night. She Skypes you the following evening wearing only a t-shirt and underwear. You planned on surprising her and yourself wrapped only in a towel. When the picture comes through, you both laugh. “Do you think we could get arrested for this Alex?” “No, it’s private.” “Want to see my tattoos?” “I have a tattoo also. But you show yours first.”

She pulls her t-shirt off exposing a couple of small tattoos on her shoulders, left side and the top of her left arm. The fact that she is topless doesn’t escape you. You stop and take a moment to reflect on the fact that this woman has unleashed something in you that you’ve never experienced before nor ever will again. You just don’t know it yet. Looking at how perfect she is you say, “Wow you are beautiful, oh and the tattoos are okay too.” She smiles and you are sure you can see her blushing but the picture is not the best quality. “So do I get to see your tattoo?” You drop the towel all the way to your waist and expose the #22 tattoo on your lower right abdomen. “Okay, this probably wasn’t such a good idea, I’m going to have to go sit in a ice bath now!” She says and you both laugh. You feel a little exposed and start to pull the towel back up. “Oh please don’t do that, here these are coming off now.” She pulls her underwear off and is now completely naked. You wonder how long it will take you to get an ice bath going. You get inspired and drop the towel all the way. “Wow, nice abs…” With the distortion you think that she says ‘nice ass” and question her, “What did you say?” “I said I am so looking forward to putting this on that.” She points to herself and then to you. The day arrives for your meet up at the hotel. You play a great game and win then head for the airport as quickly as possible. Her team has a win against the Breakers. She gets to the hotel and checks in before you.


	10. Where there's a will, love will find away

She sets up a bottle of champagne and chocolate covered strawberries for you to share. When you arrive and knock on the door, she opens it wearing only a robe. “Hi beautiful!” She pulls you inside and kisses you passionately. You smile and prepare yourself for what is about to happen next. You put your bags down and she starts taking your clothes off, kissing every place where she removes your clothes. When she reaches your Calvin’s, she drops to her knees in front of you. Your heart is pounding and you look at her with an overwhelming desire. She licks and kisses your tattoo then begins to kiss your thighs then makes her way to your inner thighs. She guides you onto the bed, puts you on your back and gently moves on top of you. She moves so that her right thigh is between your legs. You can feel how wet you are as you slide up and down on her. Then you discover how very hot and wet she is also. This is the most excited you’ve ever been and the sheer anticipation of making love with her is almost overwhelming. You pull her in and kiss her. You smile at her and she smiles back; and there’s that damn dimple again. You make a mental note of what you want to sit on that dimple one day. “I can’t believe we’re finally together, Ash.” “It’ll be worth waiting for…” She moves down between your legs and starts to kiss and lick you. She looks up at you and winks, “I love you, Alex…” Then she takes you to heaven. Wait what did she say? It escapes your lips without any forethought, “I love you too babe.” She doesn’t hear you because your knees are pressing against her ears. You patiently wait for the opportunity to flip her on her back. You look at her and realize for the first time how beautifully feminine she is, you’ve never seen anyone more gorgeous. You make a mental note at this time that you really must be gay. You move on top of her and kiss her deeply, “I don’t think you heard me before, but I said I love you back.” She smiles and you kiss again. You make the move you’ve been waiting and dreaming about for years. You want to make love to her and make her scream. You go to work to just that. You are a little unsure about exactly what to do or in what order, but you’re not stupid either. To have her moaning at your touch is the most wonderful feeling you’ve ever experienced in bed with anyone. When she comes you smile to yourself silently fist pumping at the good job you’ve done. 

 

You lay naked in bed drinking champagne and feeding each other chocolate strawberries. You wonder if this is how wonderful it feels to be married. Every day and night in the arms of the person you love. Your mind wanders…how would you tell your mom about her? She brings you back in, “Alex, being with you was everything I dreamed it would be. That was the most fun I’ve had in a long time, okay maybe ever!” She giggles and looks at you with that beautiful dimpled smile. Your heart races with her comment,” I know that was the best time I’ve ever had!” “The great part is, we have a whole weekend left. Want to see how many times we can go at it?” You laugh at her comment. “Oh how romantic! Much more of that and you can 'go at it' on your own.” “Oh I could as long as you’re still in the room and I can look at you!” “Stop it!” You continue to make love for hours and fall asleep in each other’s arms. You get to keep her for Saturday night, and all day Sunday. Monday morning comes way too early and you become teary eyed at the thought of being apart again. As you’re having coffee in bed you tell her how much you love her and want to be with her. She sits up and takes your hand, “Alex if there were a way that I could be with you 24/7 I would be. You are special to me. I love you.” She pulls you in for a kiss. You kiss her back, “I’m in love with you, too.” You giggle, “It’s not every girl out there that I’m willing to lose my virginity to!” She looks at you and rolls her eyes, “Oh my god! Thank you for giving that to me, just don’t expect anybody else to be as good as me!” You both giggle. “If I have it my way, Ashlyn there will never be anyone else.” The hours fly by and before you know it, you are seeing each other off at the airport. The pain is almost unbearable and you both cry as you go your separate ways.


	11. She makes you Mac 'n Cheese for the very first time

You maintain you a long distance relationship calling and Skyping as much as possible. As the WPS league has some shake ups she gets sent To the Western New York Flash. The positives of this happening are that she now becomes a starter and you will be only a couple of hundred miles apart. You decide to surprise her after a game and drive up to New Jersey. She sees you in the stands waves and smiles at you. Some of her team mates recognize you from your Penn days or the meet up at the bar a few months ago and greet you. It’s nice to get to actually see her play again and you remember how great she was in college. After her team wins, a young brunette forward runs and jumps into her arms. The way they look at each other tells you that they are more than team mates. You feel like crying. Your heart feels as though it’s been ripped out of your chest. “Alex, hi it’s great to see you!” She runs in to the stands to greet you. “Hi, I guess I should have told you I was coming.” “No it’s nice to be surprised!” She hugs you tightly. “Can you stay? I’m rooming with Abby so I have a place if you can spend the night.” You take a deep breath, “Are you sure someone else isn’t spending the night?” You motion toward the brunette. She turns and looks then turns back to you, “Naw, come on Alex.” 

 

You wonder if you are letting your mind play tricks on you and agree to go with her. She takes you into the locker room and introduces you to the team. You get introduced as her ‘friend’. She asks you to wait while she takes a quick shower. The tall forward you met previously comes over and sits down next to you. “Hi, not sure if you remember me. Name’s Abby, Abby Wambach.” She extends her hand and you shake, “Ali Krieger.” “Ali, Ash could use you in her life right now, I know she really likes you…” You don’t notice that Ashlyn has returned and is now standing in front of you wearing only a towel. “Hey! Get away from my girl, Wambach!” She laughs and Abby walks away. She hurries to get dressed and towel dries her long blonde hair. “We live about twenty minutes away.” She intertwines her fingers with yours and leads you to the locker room door. You are about five feet from the door when she throws her arms around you and pulls you in for a kiss. “You are so beautiful, Alex. Every time I see you, you get more beautiful.” You gush. “Stop it! You’re embarrassing me!” “Well get used to it, one day I’m going to be able to tell you how beautiful you are every single day.” You proceed to the parking lot, “Is that when we’ll be married?” You both laugh. You are almost to Abby’s car when you stop, “Oh I drove here. My cars over there.” You pull her toward your car and out of the corner of your eye see the young brunette from before starring at you from across the parking lot. The wonder is driving you insane. “Ash, who’s that girl?” Ashlyn looks and nonchalantly responds, “That’s Alex Morgan, a forward on our team. She’s Abby’s project.” “Are you sure she’s not your project?” She laughs but doesn’t answer the question. 

 

She takes you home to an apartment she shares with Abby. Abby’s girlfriend Huffy is waiting to greet you. “Oh, we know you. Nice to see you Krieger.” She hugs you and you feel more welcome. Ashlyn ushers you to her bedroom down the hall. The room is so tiny that the door hits the side of the bed when opened. She uses the fact that you almost stumble as an opportunity to nudge you onto the bed. She is immediately on top of you. Seems as though she’s a little more aggressive than you remember in the past, but her advances are not unwelcomed. You melt as soon as you are in her arms again. She quickly removes her clothes and watches patiently as you remove yours. “I guess it’s right down to business?” You giggle as you find yourself intertwined with her. “Oh and you came here for idle chit chat?” She laughs as her mouth goes to your breast. She is the one who drives you insane in bed. You aren’t sure if it’s the idea of being with her or the actual being with her that excites you more. You make love for what seems like hours when you both decide that you are starving. “I think we have some food. Come with me and let’s check it out.” She pulls on a thong and a t-shirt and helps you into a Flash t-shirt and shorts. She takes an inventory of the ‘fridge’ then calls out her findings, “Cold pizza, yogurt, wine, beer and something undetectable.” She frowns and looks at you, “Or we could make Mac n’ Cheese. I have a couple of boxes in the cupboard.” She smiles that adorable smile and you have to give in to the Mac n’ cheese offer. She pulls a box from the cupboard and turns on the light to read the directions. She takes a pot from the cabinet fills it with water and puts it on the stove to boil. You notice she fails to measure anything as she throws all the ingredients together. “You make a good little wife. If I come home after a hard day on the field will you make me dinner?” You laugh as you tease her. She pushes you gently up against the wall, “No, I would give you a hard night at home.” She grinds her hips against you and it’s all you can do to not grab her shoulders and give into her. “Yeah, who needs food, right?” She puts you down and goes to stir the pot. “Do you ever measure anything?” “Naw, I just wing it.” She smiles and you add this to your list of things that are starting to concern you about. “You do a lot of things like that, huh?” “I guess, Abby says I fly by the seat of my pants. I would rather refer to it as ‘freestyle’.” You watch her as she dishes up the Mac n’ cheese. “I am a rebel if you hadn’t noticed. I don’t like rules.” She kisses you as she hands you a bowl and motions toward the sofa. “Would you like wine, beer, milk or water?” “Water is fine.” She joins you on the sofa and kisses you before starting to shovel in the pasta.   
You have a wonderful night together and awake to the smell of breakfast being cooked. You go out to the kitchen where you find Ashlyn and Huffy cooking up a storm. Ashlyn sees you and pours you a cup of coffee. “Good morning! Umm, how do you take your coffee?” “Black. Thanks.” Abby motions for you to come sit by her on the sofa. “Are you getting anxious about getting called up for the USWNT?” “Yes, but just looking forward to getting back to Germany. Except of course for missing this one.” You motion toward Ashlyn. Time passes way too quickly and before you realize, you find yourself leaving her again. Each time it seems to hurt a little more and you always find yourself dreaming of a future when you will be together.


	12. December 20, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited date has arrived but things do not turn out as hoped for.

Dec 20, 2010 comes around and you make plans to meet up in Florida because you will be there visiting your Mom for the holidays. She gets a hotel room on the beach and you meet halfway. You decide to dress up for her in a red dress, red heels, and since Kyle is in town, he does your hair and make-up. While waiting for the hotel elevator you admire yourself in the mirror. You decide you look pretty damn hot for a world class jock. When you reach the room, knock on the door and she opens it. She decided to dress up for you also. She is wearing black Doc Martens, black baggy jeans, a white tuxedo shirt, a black silk tie and red suspenders. Of course she is gorgeous as usual. “Hi beautiful. Oh man, you’re exceptionally beautiful tonight.” As you enter the room you hug her and inhale the Light Blue she is wearing. Her signature scent that always turns you on. She takes you in her arms and you kiss passionately. “How did I get to be so lucky, Alex?” “I’m the lucky one.” She offers you a glass of champagne which you accept and sit down by the fireplace in the suite. She sits next to you and puts her arm around you. “This never gets old…” You look over at her and smile, “I sometimes day dream about what it would be like to live together and get to spend all our time together…” She frowns, “Suffocating?” She laughs and you laugh at her dumb comment, “Oh, really?” “Remember, I like it ‘freestyle’?” Her remark upsets you and you pull away. “Hey, sorry I was joking. Let’s enjoy our time together, okay?” You shake it off and decide that you are just over reacting. You sit with her drinking champagne and enjoying the fire. She softly caresses your cheek and then pulls you in for a deep, passionate kiss. As usual she ignites a passion in you that leaves you almost breathless. Her hands are all over you and she straddles you, licking the top of your ear then your neck. You cuddle into her loving her hair in your face. She starts to gyrate on you and then you feel it. She is wearing a strap-on under her jeans. Your love making has never gone to this level before and it excites the hell out of you. You stroke it and she presses it against you as she continues to kiss you. She gently squeezes your breasts and then her hands go under your dress and she begins to caress your inner thighs. “Oh, god…” You let it slip from your mouth. “Sorry baby, god can’t help you now.” She gets up and helps you straddle her. She pushes your dress up a little and sets you down on top of her. She kisses you as she gyrates below you. It’s all you can do to contain yourself. You just want to scream, “Fuck me.” But you maintain. She goes under your dress again and moves your thong aside. You unzip her jeans exposing the sizable toy. She enters you and you feel an overwhelming rush of desire. It doesn’t take long before you’re screaming from the unbelievable orgasm she has just given you. ”Oh my god, baby. That was wonderful.” She is still inside you and thrusts a couple of more times. “Do you want me to stop?” “No.” Just like that you go again and you come again, this time as intense as the first. You fall into her completely breathless this time. “We better stop while I can still walk…” “I can carry you…” You both giggle as you pull yourself up off of her. She removes the strap-on and puts it on the bed, “I want you inside me later.” She looks at you shyly. You smile, “I’ve been wanting to fuck your brains out like forever!” You enjoy the evening together and order room service and another bottle of champagne. She is so amazingly gorgeous and your feel such an overpowering sense of love for her you are sure that you’re the luckiest person on earth. After dinner and halfway through the second bottle of champagne the conversation turns a little more serious. “Are you really going back to Germany next month?” “Yes. I’m under contract so I have to go.” “So I was just a fling for you?” “No Ashlyn, but I have commitments.” “Yeah that don’t include me I guess.” “We found a way to be together before, we will again.” You stroke her hair, “Besides, don’t they say absence makes the heart grow fonder.” “I think the other part of that is ‘of someone else’.” “Well, I don’t plan on looking for someone else. I love you.” “We’ll see.” You pull her in, “Hey, you’re the greatest thing in my life. I love you so much…” You pull her to the bed, “Let me show you how much I love you.” You take her clothes off and she helps as you remove yours. You pick up the strap-on and find it amazingly easy to put on. You lay her down and move on top of her and you can tell she desperately wants this from you. You kiss her lips, move down her neck and to her breasts. You kiss and suck her left nipple while your hand goes to the right. Your thumb gently twirls on her right nipple. You go in for a deep kiss and you feel her moan under you. “I love you so much baby.” You have no doubt the feelings you have for her. “Fuck me, Alex.” She doesn’t have to ask twice. Your hand goes between her legs and you feel how hot and wet she is. Everything you do with her only serves to excite you more. Your finger goes inside her and then you enter her with the strap-on. You marvel at how easy this is to you. She moans and bites your ear, “Mmmm, Alex you feel so good.” You begin to rock and pump her, lifting her hips up to take you in. You hadn’t pegged her for a screamer but you never cease to be surprised by her, “Hey keep it down, we have neighbors!” She comes hard and twitches for a few seconds. You collapse on top of her, even though you are in exceptional physical condition, she just wore you out. “Wow, Alex that was incredible, you’re the best fuck I’ve ever had.” “Well, not sure I like your choice of words young lady, but I’m glad you liked it because I like everything I do with you.” That night as you lay in each other’s arms she looks over at you and asks. “Alex, am I ever going to be anything more than a fuck buddy to you?” You are stunned by her comment, “What does that mean?” “Isn’t that all you’ve ever wanted from me?” You stop and do a quick survey, making out in cars, Skype sex, crazy sex in hotel rooms. It hit you as you can understand how she could think that. You take her in your arms and kiss her, “Babe, I sorry if that’s how you feel because you need to know how very much I love you.” She sighs, sometimes I feel that nobody really gives a crap about me, I’m just everybody’s fuck buddy. Who they come to when they want to fuck…” “I love you Ashlyn. What would I need to do to prove that to you?” “Don’t go to Germany. Let’s be together.” “Wait, what do you mean everybody’s fuck buddy?” You sit up in bed, “Are you seeing other people?” “We’re not in an exclusive relationship…” You take a deep breath, not sure what you just heard, and “Well I guess I thought we had something real. I can see now that I’ve been a fool…” She takes you into her arms, “I’m sorry. I’m really good at hurting people. I told you I was a butthead the first time you kissed me.” Tears are streaming down your cheeks. You feel a combination of hurt, anger and fear. Fear of facing a future without her. You feel a hole in your heart. “That was years ago and no longer acceptable as an excuse.” She frowns at you. “I’m just being honest, I’m not going to lie to you.” “And you’re not going to tell the truth either.” You pull your knees up to your chest while sitting up in bed. “Alex, you never asked. I didn’t tell you because I just wanted us to enjoy the little time we get to spend together.” She moves over beside you and looks genuinely concerned. You vasilate between loving and hating her. “It’s that Morgan girl isn’t it?” Without hesitation she responds, “We see each other, yes.” “Do you love her?” “No, it’s not the same as it is with you. You’re special to me.” “So how many others are there?” She looks down seemingly suddenly aware that her behavior is unacceptable to you. “Honestly, a few I haven’t stopped and counted.” She touches your cheek, “You’re the only one who tells me you love me.” She looks into your eyes searching for any sign of forgiveness, “And you’re the only one I’ve ever said I love you to.” “Ashlyn, there’s a difference between saying it and meaning it.” You feel your eyes darken as you look at her. “You can’t say you love me and sleep around, it just doesn’t work that way with me.” In that moment it hits you. You’re done. You know you are strong and life will go on without her. It might totally suck but it will go on. In that moment you feel real heartbreak. Because you’ve never allowed anyone in before, no one has ever really broken your heart. “Ash, I can’t do this any longer. If you can’t commit to me, I’m not willing to share you.” She sits back and closes her eyes. “Alex, I never meant to hurt you. I’m a jerk, I know it.” She looks up at you as you both start to cry. You feel your heart ripping out of your chest. You want her to hold you and at the same time want to run as far away from her as you can. She reaches for you and you cuddle into her. “Ash, this really hurts…” “I’m sorry…” She wipes the tears from your cheeks and kisses you softly. “Will you give me another chance?” As much as you wanted to forget any of this ever happened, you can’t, “Not right now, you just broke my heart and I can’t forgive you. Maybe one day but not now.” You continue to lay in each other’s arms until you fall asleep. You awake during the night to her kissing your chest, straddling you. “What are you doing?” “I want to make love to you one more time.” It takes all of your power to push her away. “No, not now Ash. I can’t totally kick you out of my life but all I can be is a friend to you. We can’t do this anymore.” “I understand. Can we be friends with benefits?” She strokes your arm. You are really irritated with her now, “No.”


	13. Ali joins 'AA'

The following morning you awake and have coffee by the fire. She wakes and joins you. You watch as she pours herself coffee and then stands in front of the fire to get warm. You notice for the first time how young and fragile she looks. You feel so very torn between loving her and hating her. Loving her because, well you do and hating her because she broke your heart. You motion for her to join you on the sofa and throw a blanket over you both after she sits down. She looks at you with red, swollen eyes, eyes that come from hours of crying. You try not to get drawn in but loose the battle. “It’s going to be okay, Ash. We’re both big girls, we’ll survive this.” You move in and hold her as she begins to sob in your arms. “I love you, Alex. I don’t want to just survive without you…” “If you love me how could you be with other people, help me to understand that.” “I don’t know, I guess I didn’t think it mattered.” “Have you ever been in a real adult relationship?” “No.” You hug her harder and want to make it all better but fight that urge. “I think you need someone to teach you how it works.” You kiss the top of her head. “Go and have an adult relationship with someone, Ashlyn. You will be surprised at how good it feels to commit to someone.” “So you really are done with me? With us?” “Apparently there never was an ‘us’.”

You look at her with conviction, “I will always love you but I can’t be with you until you can be 100% mine. Until you can commitment to me.” She takes a deep breath. You take her hand, “I need time this just hurts too much right now.” “I really messed up, wow.” “Like I said we will survive this.” “I guess we have to…” “What are your plans for Christmas?” “I’m going to my Grandma’s on Christmas Eve because my folks are visiting relatives in Tampa. Nothing really.” “Well I already told my Mom and Kyle you were coming for Christmas Day and I’d still like for you to come.” “I’d love to. I want every minute I can get with you.” “Okay but we’re going to just be friends from now on. You understand that right?” “Yes and not with benefits.” She faintly manages a smile. “Correct gorgeous, as hard as that will be. No benefits.” Christmas day arrives and she arrives at your Mom’s house as well. You do not tell Kyle about your break up but he is aware that something is going on. As soon as Ashlyn walks in Kyle whistles, “Oh man! I can see why my sister is crazy over you! You are gorgeous,” He rushes over and hugs her and they hit it off immediately. When you introduce her to your Mom she too likes her right away. They engage in a long conversation about her family and you get the feeling your Mom senses the connection between you two. The day goes well and you, Ashlyn and Kyle get together later and have drinks by the fireplace. You and Ash drink wine and Kyle club soda. He finds an appropriate time to explore what he is sensing, “So is there trouble in paradise?” She looks over at you, “Yeah a little.” You frown, “Oh more than a little.” Kyle picks up a sprig of mistletoe and hold it over your heads, “Okay now you have to kiss and make-up. It’s the Christmas fairy law.” You give a disgusted sigh and look over at her. She smiles at you and damn it you are going to kiss her. One last time. You move over to her and your mouth goes to her mouth. She is warm from the fire and tastes so good as you kiss her deeply and passionately. She pulls you into a hug and wraps her arms around you. It feels so right to be in her arms and it hurts so bad.

Why is this so damn difficult? Why can’t you just forgive her and move on? Because you respect yourself and deserve more. How can you make her understand that? How can this be fixed? Kyle senses the tension between the two of you and finds an excuse to leave you alone. “Come on let’s get ready for bed, we need to talk.” You take her into your bedroom and she looks at you not sure of what is happening. That’s good because you’re not sure what’s happening either. “We’re not having sex Ashlyn so don’t go getting that idea.” She frowns at you. “Okay, but don’t you go getting the idea that we’re having sex.” You both laugh as you sit down on the bed. Your arms go around her, “I love you, there’s no doubt. I’m so confused, when are you going to grow up?” You shake your head as you look at her. “Oh, probably never…” She sighs, aware of the space forming between the two of you. “For your sake I hope you do one day. I’m going to keep checking. I have hope this can work out.” “I hope you keep checking. If I wake up one day all grown up, I’ll let you know.” She kisses your cheek, “I love you Alex. I’m sorry.” “I know you are.” You spend the night wrapped in each other’s arms. Your body want her so very badly but your mind knows it cannot be.  
The day after Christmas, you go your separate ways. You tell yourself that no matter how bad this hurts, being with her will hurt you even more in the long run. You carry on with your plans and make arrangements to return to Germany. You tell Kyle that you too are also in “AA” – after Ashlyn. He offers all the support he can to help you mend your broken heart.


	14. I'll show you mine ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on and Ali and Ash seems to always cross paths.

2011 comes around and in early January you go back to Frankfurt. You settle in and start to consider other relationships. The only communication you have with her is through social media. She tweets you asking when you’re coming back. You respond by asking her when she’s going to grow up. If there was ever any doubt among your friend and teammates regarding your relationship, the cat is now out of the bag. While playing with Frankfort, you are also called up to play on the USNWT. It is always nice to meet up with old friends but the conversation seems to always resort back to a talk about your keeper. After training with the USWNT, you rejoin Frankfort. Keeping busy help with the heartache. You begin a relationship with one of your older teammates and find it comforting to be with an adult acting woman for a change. 

You hear through a mutual friend that she tears her labrium and is unable to play for a few weeks. Pinoe also confesses that Ashlyn is being very reckless after your breakup and needs to pay more attention to conditioning and take better care of herself. You feel a pain in your heart when you hear the news. Because she has been so injury plagued, her professional career will probably be cut short if something doesn’t change. Against all better judgment, you call her. You are honestly surprised when she answers her phone at what would be 10 pm her time. “Hi Ashlyn, can you talk or do you have several woman waiting in line for you?” You laugh but the comment is a little cutting. “Hey beautiful, no I’m all alone. Just laying here icing my hip.” “That’s why I’m calling, to scold you.” “It would be better if you were here to spank me.” You smile and laugh at her silly comment and just like that, you are drawn in again. Your heart skips a beat and you shake your head at the utter ridiculousness of your feelings for her. “Friends don’t spank each other, but they do offer advice. I look forward to us playing together into old lady hood Harris, so you need to get your ass in gear and start taking your fitness serious. Find a good trainer and challenge yourself, it is okay to be reckless if you are in top physical form, otherwise you will continue to injure yourself.

One day there will be an injury you can’t come back from.” She listens to you and you can hear her sniffling on the other end, “Thanks for caring about me. I miss you Alex.” “Of course I care about you, Ashlyn. And I’m mad at you for getting hurt. Please take care of yourself.” You find the words escaping again before your brain has time to reel them back in, “I miss you too. A lot.”

Life goes on for you both and you see her around on visits home and training for the USWNT. You make a point to avoid being alone with her because you know you still have feelings for her. You both attend a Christmas party at HAO’s apartment and you find yourself alone in the hallway with her. One look at her sends your heart racing, you swear that she becomes more beautiful every time you see her. She traps you in the hall and produces a sprig of mistletoe. “Hey remember this stuff? What did Kyle call it? Christmas fairy dust?” You laugh thinking back to the silly things your brother comes up with. “I can’t kiss you Ash, I have a girlfriend.” She looks down, “Ouch, I know I deserve that, but it still hurts.” You hug her, “But I can kiss your cheek.” You move in and do so and in your closeness you smell her and could swear that you feel a bolt of electricity go through you as you hug her. She holds you tight and whispers in your ear, “I still love you Alex, I’m waiting for you.” You heart tugs, “Just let me live, Ashlyn. I’ve moved on and you should too.” 

She pulls away and holds you by the shoulders, “I don’t want to move on. I’m going to just wait for you. I took your advice and ‘grew up’ you’ll see. Our time will come. Until you come around, just know I’m right here waiting for you.” Damn, she knew right where to get you, if you weren’t able to keep your wits about you, you would launch yourself right into her arms. You are able to somehow resist but do manage to grab the mistletoe and hold it above your heads long enough to peck her on the lips and quickly move away. ‘We’ll see…” You start to walk down the hallway, she grabs your hand and pulls you back into her, “One day you will see how much I love you, Alex.” She kisses you softly on the lips. The silence is broken by Nikki, “Having to trap a girl to make her kiss you, Harris.” 

You take this as your opportunity to make your escape. Escaping is a good thing because what you would really like to do is rip her clothes off and fuck her brains out. There is a lot of drinking at the party and you decide that you are way too drunk to drive home. She has already made plans to spend the night at HAOs apartment and talks you in to staying with her. “Okay, but we’re friends remember?” “Of course, but I can still hold you right?” Yes, you want her to hold you and you feel that you have to really be on guard tonight. You both get ready for bed wearing some extra sweats she brought along. “I want you to see something.” She proudly flexes and shows off her buff arms and then her tight abs. ‘I took your advice and I’m in the best shape of my life.” You stare admiringly, “I can see that, you look great.” She smiles and dresses for bed. She lays down on the twin bed in HAO’s spare room. Of course you flash back to all the times you had her in various beds around the country. She has never been more beautiful or more desirable. 

“I’ve got something to show you too.” You pull your shirt up to reveal your side tattoo and shoe the Liebe tattooed on your left arm. She looks admiringly. “What does it say?” You hold up your arm, “This one is love in German.” Then you motion to your side, “And this one translates to say basically what is essential cannot be seen with the eyes but can only be felt with the heart.” She sits and seems to ponder, “I hope that’s not all for your ‘girlfriend’. You smile, “It’s all for love.” She then pulls her shirt up and exposes a floral tattoo covering her left side. The tattoo is beautiful and colorful. She then shows you a myriad of subjects blended together on her left arm. “Well, I got all these. On my side reminds me of the surfboards my dad gave me as a child and these two are Zeus and Athena for my mom and dad. They all tell a story about me. She then pulls her sweats down just to the thigh and you see a tattoo of black lines. And this one says ‘Alex’ but its abstract so no one but me and the tattoo girl and I guess now you know what it says. She smiles at you and crawls into bed. You crawl into bed and cuddle into her. “I can’t believe you tattooed my name on your thigh, I don’t know if that’s romantic or creepy.” You laugh and she laughs and cuddles against your back. “Trust me it’s romantic. Tell You Ariane I’m willing to fight for you.” “How do you know who I’m with?” “Oh word gets around.” As you lay together now that she wants you as much as you want her, but you both are able to maintain control. You noticed a change in her and you like it. It would appear that she is finally growing up.


	15. Right by my side.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The web continues to spin for Ali and Ashlyn.

You see each other again at a New Year’s eve party. While making silly, drunken toasts she raises a glass to you, “Happy New Year to the mother of my children.” Everyone laughs and toasts you. “Oh, really? No, you’re carrying those little darlings.” Oh shit! What did you say? Everyone toasts your comments and goes on making other toasts. She pulls you aside and into the kitchen. “I’ll gladly carry your babies.” She pulls you in and gently kisses you. You pull her in tighter and kiss her deeply. Then you push her away. “I can’t…” “I didn’t…” “I know, it’s me I just can’t fight my attraction to you.” You step back and lean against the center island. You see Nikki open the door and start to come in to the kitchen then quickly retreat. Pinoe rushes in, “Come on let’s toast the New Year!” You take her by the hand and make it just in time for the ball to drop. You take her in your arms and you kiss passionately. You are wrapped up in each other’s embrace you look in her eyes and all those old feeling come rushing back. You finally get it, there is no doubt you are in love with her. You keep your new found realization to yourself and play it cool with her. She seems a little confused and rightly so between you always pulling her in and then pushing her away.

As January rolls around, you stay in the US to practice with the USWNT. During a friendly you suffer a terrible injury tearing your ACL, MCL and meniscus. At the hospital the doctors fill you with Demerol and call in a top surgeon to examine your injuries. They keep you overnight due to the extent of the injury and for pain control. The following morning you awake in wicked pain. As you open your eyes, you see her, sitting patiently by your bed. “Hey beautiful!” She rubs your hand. “Hi” She gets up and goes to sit on the edge of your bed. “I’m here to take care of you.” A nurse enters the room and tells her to move off the bed. About that time Your Mom, Dad and Kyle enter the room. They seem relieved that Ashlyn has been with you all this time. “We got here as soon as we could. This weather caused several delays.” Your Mom takes your hand. Kyle hugs Ashlyn, “Thanks for looking after my little sis.” “Where else would I be?” Even though you are severely injured the fact that everyone you love is in your room helps ease the pain. You remember this day as the day you finally accept the fact that she is in your life whether as a friend or a lover. She is there.  
After your surgeries you go back to Germany to rehab as they have cutting edge treatment. Citing the need for an increased level of competition, she signs with Duisberg. Duisburg is a couple of hours away by train. You call and welcome her to Germany and she comes up to Frankfort to visit you every chance she gets. You remain close friends but not more than that although still hope that things will change one day. You cherish the opportunity to really get to know her. You appreciate her sense of humor and her ability to see the world with a childlike wonder. She is remarkable and you know that you are truly blessed to have her in your life. And did you mention, you are hopelessly in love with her?

Your knee heals quickly thanks to the excellent treatment you receive. You help her with her conviction to her sport and work ethic including setting her up with top notch trainers. Over time you see her flourish and know that she is on the road to greatness. The reckless little girl has been replaced by a calculating badass goal keeper.


	16. There has to be a role for Nutella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, those hot DC nights...

In early 2013 wanting to return home you both inquire into available opportunities and are both picked up by Washington Spirit. While planning your return home you ask her to get an apartment with you. As roommates of course. “But think if we had one giant bedroom, we could get a penthouse with a killer view of the city.” You laugh, “Yeah, No.” You find a really nice two-bedroom apartment and move in together.

As could be predicted, living together only serves to bring you closer. So close in fact that one warm summer D.C. night as you lay in bed, as you lay in bed, you can’t stop thinking about her. You give in and go to her. She is sitting in bed, wearing shorts and a sports bra, eating Nutella and watching South Park reruns. The sight almost makes you turn and run then you remember that this is the side of her you adore. You stand in her doorway looking at her. She knows that look and quickly puts down the Nutella and turns off the TV. She stands and reaches out for you. You go to her and wrap her up in your embrace. That night you make love for hours stopping only to momentarily recover between sessions. You make up for lost time. You decide that you are still not ready for a serious relationship but feel the bond strengthening between you. You continue to watch her and search for signs of growth.

In early 2015 you suffer a nasty concussion playing against the Dash. After your injury, she stays on the field right with you. She holds your hand, pats your arm and the interaction goes viral. All over the world people comment on how adorable she is. And how loyal and how in love you both are. On the way home from the airport you both get called up to play on the USNWT. You start as right back defender and she is the back-up keeper. The team wins the Cup and while she is not the starter, the publicity and her ability to stun with her looks solidifies her a place as an icon in women’s sports. 

With this new found fame come offers of love and hot sex from hoards of women. While she doesn’t parade them in front of you, you know she partakes. You continue to play it cool with her and have your own little fling with Kelly. You appreciate the fun times you have with Ashlyn but don’t pressure her or yourself for that matter. She has taught you how to relax and let things take their natural course instead of trying to control everything.


	17. More tales of Mac 'n Cheese and dirty sheets

In 2016, you are both sent to play for the start-up team the Orlando Sharks. Since Ashlyn already has a home in Del Ray, you temporarily move in with her. You are thankful to be sent together and are thrilled to be closer to your Mom and Ash’s family. You continue to live together and train fearlessly for the 2016 Olympics.  
The Olympic 18 are named and you are both called up. You are a right back defensive starter as usual and due to numerous legal and personal issues for Hope she retires and Ashlyn finally gets the call to represent her country. The games are a blow out for the US as you knock out every team you play.

By the time the Gold Medal is placed around her neck, Ashlyn has managed to have clean sheets for every match. A feat that has never been accomplished in the history of the games. Soon as you get back home you can’t resist a little teasing and go into her room, “Hey Harris, I know you like clean sheets, but how about making some dirty with me?” You push her down on her bed and crawl on top of her. She wraps her legs around you and you explode into a deep passionate kiss. “I’ve been waiting for you Alex…” She pulls your top off and then pulls your sweats and thong off. You stop her and straddle her as you remove her sweatshirt. “I love you baby and I want you so much…” She lifts up as you remove her sweat pants and thong. “Oh, I'm grown up enough for you now?” You both laugh. “Well, no but I’m willing to accept you for who you are!” Your mouth is on her neck down to her breasts. 

As you straddle her you sit back and admire how beautiful she is not only physically but also as a person. You move down between her legs, licking, kissing and sucking right into her hot wetness. You make her scream in ecstasy. Making her come only serves you excite you even more, it never gets old. As you come back up she looks you right in the eyes. The shy girl is gone and has been replaced with a burning hot vixen. She pulls you to her mouth and you kiss. Kissing her is always an adventure and you swear you come every time she pulls you in. You make love for hours and eventually fall asleep in each other’s arms. 

You awake around 2am both starving. You go to the kitchen and search for food, finding only a supply of microwave Mac ‘n cheese. You pop a couple of servings into the microwave and then serve her a steaming bowl when she gets to the kitchen. She laughs, “The woman of my dreams.” She takes the bowl from you and sits it down on the counter. She then moves into you wrapping her arms around you. “You really are the woman of my dreams you know and I’m never going to force the issue but you need to ask me to marry you, Alex…”

You stop breathing momentarily then catch your breath. It’s not that the thought hasn’t crossed your mind, just not recently. “Ok, just not here.” Oh my god, you just agreed to ask her to marry you! Sudden panic turns in to a wonderful release almost automatically. Like one of those synchronistic moments when things just fall beautifully into place. She gives you the space you need to plan and orchestrate your proposal. Your mind goes wild as you develop your plan. In order for everything to happen according to your plan, there are many events that must make it all fall into place.

The new season starts and you continue to both play for the Orlando Sharks. As you are getting a little older and your bodies beginning to get a little beat up you start to discuss your lives post soccer. She says she has her ‘PS’ life all planned out. You just roll your eyes when you hear her crazy ideas. You know that she has quite a following on social media. And she is commonly referred to as ‘girl-crush’, ‘panty-soaker’ and a ‘beautiful badass’ among other things. All you know is that you worship the ground she walks on and you are hopelessly in love with her whatever they call her.


	18. She said yes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Success can really come down to timing. Ali if you need any ideas, pay attention here!

In 2019 the USNWT gathers and you are both named starters. The games are a little more difficult because you are you are 35 now and your body has had about enough. You know this will be the last cup for you, but your 34 year- old girlfriend shows no signs of wear and tear. She has another performance of complete clean sheet shut outs throughout the games. You adore her more every day and the love and affection she gives to you lets you know how very blessed you are. The wheels of your plan continue to roll along perfectly.

 

According to plan the US wins the cup for the fourth time and as you are celebrating with the team after the win you run over to Kyle who is on the sidelines. He hands you a small black box and you quickly scan the field for her. 

 

You find her wrapped in an American flag centerfield hugging Jill. You run over to her and drop down to one knee. You flip open the box exposing a 3 carat diamond engagement ring, “Ashlyn will you marry me?” 

Of course all the cameras in the stadium are all now focusing on the two of. Your team mates are cheering wildly! She looks stunned then smiles and grabs you, “Yes!” You place the ring on her finger and you kiss to solidify the deal.


	19. The American Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes together in a story book way.

The bright lights overhead were blinding as she lay on the gurney being rushed down the hallway. Ali hated the smell of hospitals, nothing good had ever happened in them. If there was ever a time that a girl needed her mother to hold her hand, this was it. But here she was alone going through this and the pain was unbelievable. She had her share of hospital visits in the past, but nothing could prepare her for this. Why had she agreed to move to the other side of the country to Malibu? Yes, Kyle lived nearby and was on his way. But no Mom and more importantly, where was the one person who should really be here?

 

Her thoughts took her back to the wedding. Of course it was beautiful and what is usually referred to as a ‘fairy tale’ wedding. A beach setting at sunset. Her beautiful gown and she how looked like a princess. As her dad walked her down the aisle she started to cry and then cried more as Ashlyn’s dad walked her down the aisle, and she saw that she too was crying. They were both so very happy and feeling so blessed that they were finally devoting their lives to each other. After the vows were said there wasn’t a dry in the crowd. 

 

The following months were like a whirlwind so much happened and so quickly that is was a little overwhelming. Her retirement was followed relatively quickly by Ashlyn’s. There were numerous visits to physicians in Germany and hard decisions had to be made. The least of which required to move to the other side of the country. But timing was everything and as an athlete they had both learned that lesson the hard way.

 

Now wheeled into a darkened room she was fading in and out, her mind drifting then coming back to the present moment. She fought with every ounce of strength she had left. This couldn’t be happening. Not now, not yet. And they pain! My god, this was unreal and she was both fearful and frightened. Where the hell was she? Why was Ashlyn not there? At least Kyle finally arrived and rushed to her side. He took her hand and blotted the sweat from her brow. He wiped the tears from her eyes and told her to be strong. It would all be over soon. She didn’t want it to be over, she wanted Ashlyn there to hold her hand as this happened. She used every remaining bit of strength she had left to postpone this as long as possible.

 

Meanwhile, at Cedars Sinai a black limo comes to a screeching halt right outside the emergency room. The back door opens and a pair of red leather boots hit the ground running. An image of a red, white and blue flashes by and into the hospital. Kyle is there in the hallway as she rips off her red leather gloves. He grabs her hand and they rush into the room at the end of the hallway. “I’m here baby.” Ashlyn takes Ali’s hand and now it is okay for Ali to let go.  
“Just breathe, I’m right here.” Ashlyn positions herself quickly donning the surgical gown and gloves pushing the cape out of the way. “Push.” The physician demands and she lets it happen. No one warned her that childbirth was this painful but here she was. And it was over quickly, first one then two. Perfect fraternal twins, Michelle and Kyle. Ashlyn helped as each baby was quickly whisked away,checked and cleaned up. 

They both cried at the two little miracles. Thankful that the German clinics had developed a process that allowed for three people to produce a child. The babies were both Ali and Ashlyn’s and Michelle already had blonde hair and dimple to prove it. While Kyle was already adorned with developed calves. Ashlyn removed the surgical gown and gloves and went to Ali’s bedside. Ali looked over and laughed at her wife. The costume was a little hilarious right now and she knew she had just been rescued and she loved it. Ashlyn had retired from soccer to become a movie superhero, an Avenger known as ‘The American Dream’. Ali knew that being married to the woman she loved and now having a family together truly was her American dream.


End file.
